Introductions
by CatsRtheBOSS
Summary: First impressions are important, especially in Hollywood. They'll decide who are your friends and who are your enemies. Here's what some of the first people Monique (MC) met thought about her.


**AN: Hello everyone! Meet my MC, Monique Cassidy Crow. Monique Cassidy Crow, meet fanfic readers. _*Waves*_ Monique has actually been used before though. But just mentioned. She's in my _Clues in Hollywood_ fanfic. You can find my story in A) my profile or B) in Hollywood U and Choices crossovers. This story was based on a suggestion for my _ABC: Hollywood Life_ fanfic, "distinguished" by CreativeGoddess15. It's about three people's point of view of when they meet Monique. I put some things that are not in the original to add some personality to Monique. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Addison is walking around campus, excited. Today is the first day of class. New students arriving. Addison can't wait to make new friends. Especially after her old friends abandoned her. She was ready for a fresh start.

As Addison was walking around campus, she saw what seemed to be another student, confused with everything around her. Addison approached her and introduced herself.

"Hey... I recognized that lost puppy look! You must be a new student here a Hollywood U! My name's Addison."

The new student smiled. "Is it that obvious? I'm Monique, but I prefer if you call me Cass."

"Cass?" Addison asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, it comes from my middle name, Cassidy." Cass replied. "Hope it isn't too confusing. I need my first day to be relaxing, not tiring by explaining my name and getting lost."

Addison assured her. "No problem. I remember my first day... I got so lost I wondered in a movie set and ended up making out with Chris Pratt!"

Cass's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Well... Chris Pratt's stunt double." Cass's face immediately fell. "But close enough, right? Now follow me to the Admissions Office!"

During the whole time at the Admissions Office, Addison got to know Cass better. She was different. Unlike everyone in Hollywood who are always in a rush and don't care one bit about you, Cass took her time, made moments count and cared about you.

Only in that small amount of time, Addison knew Cass was unique and that she will be something special to Hollywood. And they would be the best of friends.

* * *

Ethan Blake walks toward the club. Addison just called him for a favor, and of course, as an agent, he was glad to help.

There, Ethan saw Addison, Simeon Anderson - an aspiring director- and Monique Cassidy, or "Cass" Crow, Hollywood U's most recent student. And, more importantly, in need of an agent.

Addison waved Ethan over. "Ethan! Thank you so much for coming out here to help us."

Ethan gave his winning smile. "Addison! Looking great, as always. Don't worry, I'll take of this."

After charming Diego, the group entered and Cass expressed her gratitude and amazement.

"Thanks! That was amazing! And I can't believe you're having lunch with Joss Whedon!

"Technically, I'm having lunch with his dog walker." Ethan admitted. "But an in's an in, right, Cass?"

"I've been deceived twice in the one day." Cass muttered. Then she realized Ethan's earlier statement. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"It's my job to know the new talent in in town. I'm an agent!" Ethan smirked.

For the rest of the evening, Ethan saw Cass glowing with confidence and energy. Ethan saw that Cass got into a little trouble, but she didn't back down. She didn't flinch at any point. Ethan understood, she could make in Hollywood and rise to the top and nobody would stand in her way. She just need an agent to lead the way.

And Ethan was more impressed with Cass when she asked him to be her agent.

Ethan folded his arms. "First off, one thing you've got to understand... being an agent is my livelihood! If you don't get paid, I don't get paid. How do I know you'll get work?"

"I know I'll make it because I've got talent!" Cass said confidently.

Ethan clasped his hands. "Good answer! Talented people are like cream: they rise to top. But talent will only take you so far. What else makes you special?"

Cass smiled. "Well, I do have other talents."

"For example?" Ethan intrigued.

Cass began boasting. "I'm not afraid of **ANYTHING**! I'm not the one who hides when trouble is knocking on my door. In fact, I **invite** it. I'm totally fearless! I'm also hot, smart, articulate, kind, ambitious, funny, dauntless, erudite - "

Ethan stops her. "Wait... now you're just listing factions from _Divergent_.

"The point is, I've got a lot going for me!" Cass stated enthusiastically.

Ethan put his hand on his chin, pondering. "Not bad..."

"So... what do you say? Cass offered her hand.

Ethan lets a moment pass, thinking on all that's happened. Then, he takes it.

"You've got yourself an agent."

Ethan doesn't regret it, he made a great decision. Because Cass isn't anybody, she's different.

* * *

Bianca is walking with her entourage when she sees Addison with some nobodies.

 _Little-Miss-Sunshine here thinks she can makes friends. After what she did? That's hilarious._

She overhears Addison with her "friends".

"I know this amazing club, _Blitz_! It's -

Bianca can't help but laugh. The group looked over to her.

"Ohhh, you think you can get into Blitz tonight?"

Jenni joined in. "That's adorbs. _Totes_ adorbs."

"After your little scandal, Addison, I doubt you could get into a Starbucks!" Shae added.

"Burrrrrn!" Lance exclaimed.

Addison pathetically tried to defend herself. "I'll have you I go to Starbucks all the time!"

Then someone catches Bianca's eye, so she turned and saw a girl staring at her.

"And you! What's your problem?!" Bianca asked.

The girl took a step back and put her hands up in defense. "Let's all just calm down here."

 _Oh look, the goody-two-shoes. Nobody can survive here with **that** attitude. _

"Who are you, my therapist? A little advice, whoever you are." Then Bianca got a closer look at the girl, and Bianca then knew who she was. Monique Cassidy Crow. Someone paid for her tuition for this school. Bianca's daddy warned about her, she faced many powerful enemies during high school and ruined them. Bianca had to make sure Monique doesn't do the same here. "You'll never go anywhere in this town with just Addi and some no-name."

The other guy said something Bianca couldn't hear.

Monique steps forward and looks **down** at Bianca. "Well, I least I got people who _care_ about me. Your "friends" seem like puppets, but that's a understatement. _Puppets_ have more life than them. Oh, and that boyfriend of yours? I'm pretty sure he'll marry **himself** , since that's all he clearly cares about."

Furious, Bianca was determined for the last word. "A real star has a _real_ entourage. And a real entourage takes you to the top. Bye, losers!"

Bianca and her entourage laughed as they walk away. But inside, Bianca was a volcano of emotions inside.

She was enraged, jealous, and dissapointed.

Enraged, because Monique talked to her the way she did. Who did she think she was? Does she really believe she can run this town?

Jealous, because Monique _could_ talk like that. She wasn't afraid nor intimidated. And Monique was probably someone who grew in a perfect household where there was no problems and she was a saint. Bianca never had that life.

Dissapointed, because she let her life be controlled by her family. Bianca always tried her best to get their approval, but the wrong way. She didn't try to become a better person after all her problems. Instead, Bianca became worse.

Bianca looked back and saw Monique and her friends smiling and planning for tonight. After seeing that, Bianca saw something that only Monique had. Bianca realized that Monique had potential. Potential to change Hollywood for the better.

Because Monique was special, and everyone knew it. Even Bianca.

* * *

 **Bits of Facts: Quests done here are _Introduction_ and _Tutorial_ (Level 1). To be honest, I don't think I done Bianca completely right. Oh well, I'll work on it. You know, I was conflicted on who to write about. But since I never find anyone else's point of view except MC and Hunt, I decided to do this. To show everyone knew MC was one-of-a-kind.**

 **One Favor: Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment on what you thought. Do you want more of Monique? Let me know!**

 **Until then, read, write, and smile!**


End file.
